


Getting to Know Your New Bodymate: A Primer

by stormbourne



Series: Kinktober requests 2018 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't know it's some weird nonsense, I haven't seen venom I just went off what I knew, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puppeteering, Rimming, mindmeld, symbiote au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbourne/pseuds/stormbourne
Summary: Having a live-in alien is something that Jake English really, really thought would never happen outside the pages of his favorite comics. [a request for kinktober for some Dirkjake symbiote au action]





	Getting to Know Your New Bodymate: A Primer

Jake snapped awake.

That had been happening frequently, in the past few weeks, but he sure wasn't getting any more used to it. It was dark, still, and overhead he could see the red and blue lights of a nearby police car flashing through his window. Maybe the siren had woken him up, but he certainly didn't remember hearing it. Or much of his dream at all.

"Human Jake English," a voice said, out of the darkness. He closed his eyes against it. "You're awake at a strange hour. Is something bothering you?" 

"Just having odd dreams again," he said. "I don't suppose those police lights are because of you?"

There was an oozing sensation over his shoulder as some of his flesh separated into the alien creature that was his newfound bodymate. "I wouldn't dare. There's something truly creepy about piloting an unconscious body. I believe your beloved human films would even call it perverse." When Jake opened his eyes, the creature had separated itself almost fully from him and was perched, catlike, on the windowsill. It had taken a liking to mimicking a human shape, though it was all black sinuous tar and orange eyes, and no one who saw it could have mistaken it for a real person. As things were, it was crouched on its pair of slimy pseudo-legs, arms propped on its knees, head tilted as it looked out the window. A thick spool of of darkness bound its form to Jake's shoulder, where Jake could see the blackness leeching into his veins.

It might have spooked a man who wasn't used to it yet, but Jake had been living with his companion for a couple months now. Unlike the strange dreams, he'd at least gotten used to his veins being a little bit more black than blue. He still wasn't sure if the creature had a name, or where it came from -- just that it was intensely alien, and seemed to really like the works of Darren Aronofsky. 

The creature turned its big orange eyes onto him. They blinked once, out of sync. That was something Jake had gotten used to, as well. Its head tilted. "Do you think I would take advantage of you like that?" 

"Buddy mine," Jake said, "I've given up on figuring out what you would or would not friggin' do. Three months ago it was all me, myself, and I here, with maybe some ants. A few of those creepy house centipedes. That's it. And now I've got an alien sharing the dorm space I like to call my body. Who's to say what you might get up to while I'm out like a light?" 

"Human Jake," the creature said, "I want you to know I'm not going to hurt you. You've been a very amenable host." When Jake blinked, the creature had retreated from its post at the window, instead crouching directly on Jake's chest. It was virtually weightless. "Would you like me to help you get back to sleep?"

Jake blinked at it. Behind its glossy black form, the police lights kept flashing against his ceiling. "I think I can manage," he said. 

The creature blinked at him again, in sync this time. Jake knew it had a mouth -- one filled with as many jagged teeth as a frigging shark -- but for now, the mouth remained hidden, only its bright orange eyes visible. Jake was subjected, not for the first time, to a curious shifting sensation at the back of his head, which he'd come to recognize as the alien paging through his thoughts. "You're troubled," it said. "You don't believe me when I say I haven't done shit, much less bring the boys in blue knocking."

The creature's speech had been more formal, once. But it had taken a liking to cursing and casual slang, probably thanks to weeks of movie marathons spent stealing Jake's popcorn. Not to mention all the sniping at James Cameron and picking apart the finer plot points of every work in Nolan's repertoire. 

"You could be hungry," Jake said. He needed to just try and go back to sleep, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the creature had in mind to help him. "I can never tell when you've gotten a mite peckish. And the sort of things you eat -- "

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't eat people?" the creature asked. "Have a little faith." Half its body melted away, unseen, back into Jake's body. The other half remained, just an unnervingly humanlike head and shoulders perched right atop Jake's pecs. "You're going to be beat tomorrow if you don't catch some z's. Do you want my help, or not?" 

"How," Jake said, without thinking, tired beyond tact, "am I supposed to trust a freaking alien who eats whole stinking chickens raw?"

The alien's eyes blinked again, and its face drew into the closest thing it had to a sour expression. A few of its pointed teeth poked out of the darkness of its face. Jake started to feel that flickering sensation at the back of his mind again. "What am I supposed to do to make you see I'm not going to fucking hurt you?"

"For one thing," Jake said, exasperated, "stop freaking digging through my head without permission!" 

"Is that why you're pissy right now?" The creature's form sloughed around him, sticking to the sheets like a puddle of molasses. "Dude. All you had to do was say so. Don't tell me I haven't been a good roommate." 

"Bodymate," Jake muttered, sourly. "And no, you haven't. I still don't know practically anything about you. Besides that you hate good movies and you really, really like orange chicken." 

The form of the creature melted further until just its blinking orange eyes were visible in what might as well have been a lump of mud. "Where I'm from and what I am don't matter. Now I'm here, and you're my host. And I'm offering to fucking help you. In your shoes, I'd be grateful."

"If I let you help me, will you tell me a damned thing about you?" Jake demanded.

"That's not exactly an even trade," the alien replied. "I mean, in both cases, you get something you want." 

"But it's clear as crystal that you're not going to let me alone unless I let you give me a hand," Jake replied. "And no, frankly, I don't want your help! I can just roll over and start sawing some logs on my own. But you keep pushing the letter, so, fine! You can help. But you have to tell me something about you. Anything. I'm tired of just living in this weird limbo hullabaloo where I tolerate you and you make fun of my movies!" 

The creature puddled even further. Jake suspected it was considering its options. He wasn't sure if he could page through its thoughts the way it could with his -- did it even have a brain to wander through? But even if he could, he had no idea how to do it. He wasn't sure he really even wanted to. What sort of nonsense would an alien be thinking about? 

"Fine," the alien replied. "You have your deal. Now, hold still." 

Jake didn't even have an instant to ask what was about to happen before the alien's dark tendrils rose around him like a tsunami engulfing an island. Then, it knitted around him like strands of yarn -- yarn that flowed into each other, merged with itself, and held him practically immobile. 

"What the frig is this!" Jake demanded, before the creature's form sealed over his mouth as well. 

"This will be easier," the alien's voice said, softly and directly into his ear, "if you don't struggle. I really don't want to hurt you, Jake. I've grown very fond of you, getting to know your thoughts and see this world through your eyes. So please don't make this difficult." 

Jake's instinct had been to fight, to try to break free. He wasn't even really sure how he was breathing, but his lungs didn't resist. Maybe it was some sort of strange osmosis, considering how the creature was basically part of him now? He stared up into the perfect blackness. Not even the police lights were visible anymore. Hell, not even the glossiness of the alien was visible, with no apparent light to bounce off it. He might as well have been in a pitch-black room, or immersed deep in his own dreams, if not for the slick and smothering sensation of the creature wrapped around him. 

He took a deep breath, just to make sure that he could. 

Then the creature began to shift. 

It peeled itself away from his nose. "You humans," it muttered. "So obsessed with manual breathing. I'm not going to just let you die. But if you fuckin' insist, Jake, do all the breathing you want." 

Further down, Jake felt his arms move of their own accord. They rose, fingers flexing, the creature testing its control. Then his arms fell to the bed again, and Jake's toes twitched. He felt various groups of muscle flex themselves -- his calves, his abs, his biceps -- without his body or limbs moving. "So that's how that works," the creature murmured. Then Jake's legs moved. They bent upward and apart, exposing his dick to open air -- or, in this case, to enclosed alien goo. 

"Um," Jake said. Or tried to say. He wasn't sure if any noise actually came out. His mouth was still covered, and his ears were as well. Regardless, the strange sensation of rolling, slow motion over his skin stopped. 

"What," the alien said. 

"Oh, good, you can hear me," Jake said. He still couldn't hear his own voice. He could feel the creature's form against the edge of his tongue when he tried to speak. "I'm pretty sure I've figured out where this is going, bud, and I don't think this is really entirely necessary." 

"Trust me," the alien said. "This will be fucking fantastic once we get our groove on. Just lay back and relax." The rolling movement began again, slow and constant, over every inch of Jake's skin except his nostrils. Jake took a long, deep breath through his nose. It was a sensation like a full-body massage being given by a thousand hands at once. "Lie back and think of England, if you will," the alien continued, and let out a noise that was remarkably akin to a chuckle. 

It wasn't an unpleasant sensation. Jake might not have considered it openly sexual, but it certainly wasn't bad. He shivered a little, which seemed to roll back against the alien's movements. 

One of his hands moved. 

It moved a bit awkwardly at first. It fumbled up to his mouth, pressing Jake's thumb over his lower lip. There was a strange dissociative sensation to it, the alien coating Jake's skin despite moving his body. Jake's mouth opened of its own accord and one finger pushed through the alien goo to press against Jake's tongue. 

"You're proving remarkably unreceptive to this," the alien observed. Jake started to reply, only to find that the finger -- his own damn finger! -- was still pressed against his tongue, held tightly there by the alien's command. "Let me see if I can make this a little more enjoyable." 

That shifting sensation filtered in at the back of Jake's head again. He wasn't sure how it was possible to feel like an open filing cabinet, but that was certainly the only thing he could think of that was comparable. The shifting turned to a curious pressing, and the alien let out a soft hum. 

"I see," it said. "You haven't shown me any of _these_ films." 

And then, sharply, the goo pulled tight against the skin of Jake's dick. 

Jake yelped with no sound, almost biting down on his own finger, though the alien's form prevented him from doing any actual damage. The tightness around his dick continued to intensify until it looped in on itself and became -- suction, Jake realized. The alien was emulating suction. It wasn't quite right, of course, but it was a passable attempt.

"Not quite right?" the alien asked. There was another pressing at the back of his mind, and Jake's head rocked back as he gasped. The suction now felt hot and wet against his dick, and even though he knew it was just alien goo combined with the creature tapping his memories of certain sensations, he could feel himself beginning to harden. 

The alien coaxed Jake's finger a little further into his mouth, then added a second. He smoothed them over Jake's tongue. There was, surprisingly, no real taste to the alien's slimy skin. The fingers moved to trace the lines along the inside of his teeth, the ridged roof of his mouth. He had no idea how the alien could find this interesting. Surely the creature had already come to understand every intricacy of Jake's body. It had, after all, been months.

"That's a weird conceit," the alien said. Jake wasn't sure how he could hear it, when it was pressing tight over his ears. Maybe it was just one of those weird conveniences of bodysharing. "I suspect even you are not completely familiar with every aspect of your form. A matter of months isn't nearly enough to grow accustomed to everything new about you. For example." The suction adjusted until Jake yelped against his own fingers again as it tugged hard against his balls. "What are these for?"

Jake let out a grunt against his fingers, hoping it communicated that he'd be happy to explain, but his mouth was sort of occupied.

"One of these days, you'll get this nonverbal communication thing down," the alien sighed. "I'm in your brain, dude. Bonded with you on a cellular level. All you have to do is think it, and I can figure out what you mean." There was another wet, hot suck at his balls. He wondered if the creature was letting its tongue emerge around his dick, or still just playing with memories of sensation inside his brain. 

Then he wondered if the alien had heard that thought.

"Yeah," the alien said. "But I figure we can save that for a little bit later." Then it laughed again. "I still can't really believe humans use your mouths for that shit. If we tried to use our mouths, things would get real messy real fuckin' fast." 

Well, Jake thought, forcefully and trying to direct it toward the back of his head, maybe whatever the creature's species was should have grown some duller frigging teeth. 

"Fair point," the alien said.

The suction moved to his dick again, sliding from the head down to the base until his whole cock was sheathed in what felt like an inhumanly hot mouth. He tried to buck his hips upward, only to realize that the creature had locked down his muscles enough for it to be impossible. He whined in the back of his throat at just how frustrating that was, and the alien let out a speculative hum in return. There was a trail of suction running behind his balls, down the line of his ass, and even though his muscles didn't want to let him, he shuddered and jumped back.

"Alright, then," the creature said. "For later. For now ..."

Jake's other hand slid over his chest. 

"I don't understand the point of these, either," the creature said, and gave one of Jake's nipples a firm pinch. Jake yelped. "Ah," the alien continued. "So they exist for the sake of pleasure? Humans sure seem to have a lot of organs made solely for that purpose." His hand slid over the other nipple, pinched tight. Jake breathed in hard, letting his eyes close. There was no difference in the light he could see. 

He couldn't get used to the sensation of being manipulated and puppeted, knowing that it was his own body touching him but having absolutely no control of it. It made everything completely foreign and strange. And, he couldn't exactly lie and say it did nothing for his dick.

"You're welcome," the alien said.

_Stop being a nosy Nancy,_ Jake thought.

"I'm trying to be helpful," the alien said. Jake wasn't sure if he imagined it, but there was something almost singsong about its tone. "And you know, this isn't a one-way street. If you tried a little bit, you could easily dial into my frequency." Jake's other hand continued to roam downward, tracing the line of his abs. "You seem to think of yourself as being pretty -- what word do you like to use?" The fingers dipped into his navel, then roamed over his adonis belt. "Cut. That was the word." 

He could feel the slime there parting to let the alien roll fingers through his pubes. The goo on his finger seemed to reach out and extend itself as it traced over his hair. He could feel more, smaller tendrils extending over the sensitive, soft skin there. He clenched his eyes shut. If he hadn't been hard before -- and he had been, with the creature keeping up the suction on his dick -- then he sure was now. 

_Would you please just hurry up?_ Jake thought. 

"Don't humans have a saying about patience being a virtue?" But the alien took mercy on him. It pulled his hand away, the thin tendrils coming with it, and then reached down to instead take a firm hold on his dick. 

Feeling suction and the tightness of a hand around him at the same time was certainly a new sensation. He let out a moan that, though muffled, he could still somehow hear this time. Did that mean it was loud, or that the creature had chosen to let him hear himself?

"Some of column A, some of column B," the alien replied. "Now, for this part, I need you to not freak out. It's gonna be rad as hell. Trust me." 

The fingers in Jake's mouth seemed to expand. His gag reflex fired as the black slime filled his mouth, but the alien sensation of something pressing at the back of his mind returned and the instinct muted itself. Black goo filled his mouth, and then seemed to solidify, holding his mouth open. Still, though, with the fear and instinct to gag muted, he found that he could breathe, and what had initially been a terrifying sensation soon became -- just another aspect of this. His hand kept working, and the suction, wet and hot and mind-numbingly pleasant, kept up. And, somehow, tendrils began to twist over his dick even within that suction. One found the slit of his dick and toyed with it. He shivered, rolled his head back, and then --

Then.

Then actual wetness began to probe into his ass. It was different from the sensation of wetness and heat drawn out of a memory. He could tell, somehow, that this was actual slickness, prying slowly into him. The sensation of pain that he expected didn't come. He felt something long and thick twining inwars, bit by bit, pressing up against his prostate, which made him moan again.

"Oh," the alien said, into his ear. "I didn't expect that." 

Its voice was throaty and uneven. Jake realized, distantly, ten levels removed from the pleasantness currently engulfing him, that if the creature could thumb through his thoughts as easily as he could thumb through his mail, then it could presumably tap right into the strange and frankly insane pleasure that it was giving him. Like some kind of self-sustaining ouroboros of bizarre sensation. 

"You're correct," the alien murmured. Jake laved his tongue along the underside of the protrusion in his mouth. The alien let out a rough clicking noise, something halfway between an insect noise and the purr of a cat. "That's nice," it murmured. "Let me repay the favor."

It wasn't difficult to figure out, now, that the thick appendage pushing into him was the creature's tongue. The heat was almost unbelievable, something beyond anything any human could manage. A heat approaching something like the stars, or beyond the stars. It pushed deeper, twining within him, coiling and uncoiling like a snake. His hand kept working. The suction on his dick didn't let up. 

It was only right, then, that he kept trying to show his gratitude. The alien appendage in his mouth was warm and slick and made him feel strangely and deliriously full. He let his tongue slide over it, under it, applied some suction and heat of his own. It wasn't soft or giving or flexible like a human dick might have been, but it was warm and small tendrils slipped out of it to caress his tongue, sliding between his teeth. The slime oozed out from between his lips, sliding down his jaw, into the hollow of his throat. That same sense of suction and heat applied itself to the hollow of his collarbone, like a kiss.

"That was the intent," the creature replied in a low rumble, and then that suction and heat moved. It slid up over his jaw, his cheek, up to his temple. It slid down to his lower lip. Over his adam's apple. Down the side of his neck. Back up again. Then more heat, on the other side of his face. Then down by his hip. On the inside of his thigh. Behind his balls. At the small of his back. Behind one of his ears. Pinprick after pinprick combined until his whole body was surges of heat, one after another. It began to feel like he was losing sensation, unable to tell where he ended and the alien began, His body felt like it was melting into nothingness, into white-hot pleasure. He could feel sharp spikes -- the creature's teeth -- curling over one of his shoulders. He let his mind go blank, immersing himself in the sensations and the heat. 

The climax coming down on him was different from anything he'd ever experienced before. This mired in his own pleasure, he couldn't keep track of his own thoughts compared to the alien's. It wasn't just his dick, his gut, his mind curling in on itself in orgasm. It was a full body sensation, every last inch of him quivering with white-fire heat. Every muscle, every nerve felt alive and afire. He couldn't see, but he didn't need to. He could feel his own instincts folding into the creature's instincts and back again, a mobius loop of endless, endless bliss. 

He let himself fall into it.

The creature caught him. Maybe it was the loss of control over himself. Maybe it was the way he had just broken down the barriers of how his own mind and body worked. But he could feel the alien's satisfaction as easily as his own, and besides that, he could feel ten thousand other things. Places, names, other creatures, all in a language he didn't speak and could never hope to, and yet still understood. He knew that physically, he was still laying within the alien's grasp, coming hard into its embrace. But now, it was more like he was looking it in the eyes, communing with it. Did aliens come? he wondered, fuzzed out and orgasm-drunk.

_Not like you do,_ the alien replied. _But don't worry. You rocked my world, dude._

Jake opened his eyes.

At some point, while he'd been deep in the throes of the strangest climax he'd ever had, the alien had peeled itself back off of him. It was shaped into a humanlike form beside him again, the coil of darkness binding it to Jake connected quite firmly to Jake's arm. Jake blinked at it. Its shape was somewhat more humanlike than it had been only minutes -- hours? the police lights were gone -- before. He could see the distinct edge of a nose, and its eyes were smaller. There were the beginnings of something that looked like hair on the back and the sides of its head.

"I don't have a name that you could pronounce," it said to him. It still wasn't using a mouth to speak. Jake found he didn't mind anymore. "The closest word that you have for what I am called is 'knife.' But I don't particularly like how that sounds. Why are humans so fond of silent letters?"

Jake closed his eyes.

"There's plenty of others you could try," he muttered. "Dagger. Sword. Dirk."

"Dirk," the creature said. It made that contemplative hum, which curled into an insectlike clicking at the end. "Yes," it said. "I think I like that one."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [@stormsbourne](http://stormsbourne.tumblr.com)!


End file.
